Many are the house dwellers familiar with the difficulties involved in removing hinge pins associated with doors, cabinets and the like. Such may be necessary when a door is to be temporarily removed from its hinges. This operation characteristically involves an assortment of screwdrivers, chisels, pliers and hammers. For example, a screwdriver or chisel may typically be hammered into the margin between the bulbous head of the hinge pin and the upper surface of the hinge to slightly displace the hinge pin relative to the hinge. Next, the screwdriver may be canted beneath the hinge pin head and the pin can be pounded upwardly out of its associated hinge. Alternatively, a pair of pliers may be applied to the head of the pin to wrench and twist it from the hinge.
All too often the net result of these operations is frayed nerves and frustration for the workman together with marred, scratched and gouged woodwork and hardware. At times, the damage caused by accidental tool slippage on the woodwork and hardware requires substantial repair or replacement although the initial task involved nothing more than temporarily removing a door from its hinges.
Gouged woodwork may not be the most serious damage resulting from attempts to remove a hinge pin. Cuts, lacerations and bruises on the hands and fingers commonly result when an implement slips from engagement with the hinge pin or a hammer fails to strike an intended mark.
There is a need, therefore, for simple and effective means of safely removing a hinge pin without unsightly damage to the adjacent woodwork and hardware. The primary object of this invention is to provide a hinge pin remover to meet this need.
More specifically, the primary object of this invention is to provide a hinge pin remover which may be employed to safely and effectively remove the hinge pin from a hinge without slippage and misplacement which can result in gouged and scratched woodwork and hardware.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hinge pin remover of the character described which may be effectively employed in full safety to the workman using the tool. Cut, pinched and bruised fingers no longer need be commonplace in the removal of a hinge pin. The positive manner in which the tool of the present invention is employed to remove a hinge pin virtually eliminates these dangers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hinge pin remover of simple and durable construction with particular emphasis on economy and compactness so as to represent a valuable addition to any toolbox.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawing.